Another Kurosaki Shinigami
by BerNizE 23.HitsuKarin LOVEr
Summary: well i suck at summaries let me think first Well pls... READ AND REVIEW Pretty... pretty please... *puppy eyes* hehe o yeah there are pairings here mainly HITSUKARIN then ICHIRUKI and others..
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: ohayo minna as you can see this is my very first hitsukarin fic. So pls. bear with my mistakes.. **

**and also enjoy the story..**

* * *

In Japan lies the Karakura Town, and in Karakura lived a certain family…..

.

.

.

The….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KUROSAKI FAMILY..**

* * *

===========================MORNING==================================

_"i-ichi-nii… ichi-nii… ICHI-NII!" Yuzu screamed while crying_

_"why Karin-chan… TELL ME WHY?! Why did ichi-nii… WHY DID ICHI-NII LEFT US..?!" She screamed.._

_"Shhhh..yuzu.. that's enough…"._

_"Did I do something wrong..?! did he hate my cooking…?! Is he tired of his family pestering him everyday?!"... she screamed again while sobbing._

_"Shhhhh… yuzu….. pls.. that's enough….". I said while tears flowing through my eyes in short crying.._

_"Why did he had to leave us?" Yuzu quietly whispered…_

_"HES A BU**SH*T of a BROTHER!…. I HATE HIM!… WHY DID HE HAVE TO DO THIS?! F*** HIM!.".Yuzu screamed with anger.._

_I was a little shock I didn't know Yuzu will curse like that… it makes me feel more Lonely.._

_"But even though I'm saying this…. I still want him to come back, that's how much I love him, so I'll wait for him Karin-chan…." Yuzu said forcing a smile… still crying…_

* * *

…_..==============…_

_**KARIN POV**_

"MY DEAR BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS! someone screamed…. RISE AND SHINE…!" He continued

_I nearly jump of bed in shock…. Plus I had that dream again… I hate it….._Karin thought

"Hai…. Hai.. Otou-sama." The other twin replied…

*yawn* both the girls yawned

"GRRRR….! Yuzu! How can you even keep up with him…., and you old goat face…..it's so early in the morning, DON'T GO YELLING LIKE THAT YOURE GONNA RUIN A GOOD MORNING…!." The raven haired girl said….

"Now..now Karin-chan…. It's just right that Otou-sama waked us, or were gonna be late for school….. Yuzu said while smiling ^_^.

"OH.. YUZU-CHAN! WHAT A GOOD DAUGHTER WE HAVE MASAKI, RESCUING ME FROM THE BULLYING OF KARIN-CHAN!" …. He said as he cried in the humungous poster of our mother.. =_=

"OH… SHUT UP GOAT FACE…." The raven haired girl said…

It's been 5 years since Ichi-nii LEFT US…. COMPLETELY in short he ABANDONED us.. I will never forget that day when he left us and made Yuzu cry…. The day that I have broken my promise to myself, to never cry…. He will regret making Yuzu cry, and leaving us….. the whole five years we have no communication of him… we don't even know what happened to him, cause he left us without a trace, without even saying goodbye…..the question in our mind is WHAT KIND OF HELL OF A BROTHER IS HE?!... cause the day he have left me and Yuzu almost died because of him…. If it weren't for Urahara we would be dead by now… but Yuzu don't know about shinigamis though…well now no one is protecting us so…..-

"Karin-chan? Karin-chan!... KARIN-CHAN!"... someone yelled and it startled me but it brought me back to my senses…

O_O

"Ano Karin-chan are you alright….?" Asked a worried Yuzu… look now she looks all worried now, and I don't want to see her worried….. because it just remind of _that day…._

"Hai… don't woory bout me YUZU… I'm alright…" I replied smilling cause smile will wash Yuzu's worrying away ^_^

"OKAY!..." See what I mean, she replied cheerfully… ^_^

_And of course we ate breakfast….. Guess what it's so yummy _*Q*_ it's my favorite in Yuzu's cooking_ ,_the SPECIAL PORRIDGE…_ Karin thought…

So, we finished eating breakfast….. we got ready for school… of course Yuzu wore the school uniform…Both of them are all grown up, but the most surprising I that Karin looked more mature and beautiful, both Yuzu and me are popular in school but mostly in boys.. -_-

Karin looked feminine, her raven hair grew longer almost at her hip, her chest are now bigger not when 6 years ago she's flat chested but now hers is just a little smaller than Matsumotos ( remember her Hitsugaya's Assistant?), she also has lovely curves in place, and her long skinny legs grew more longer increasing her height, and her eyelashes are long that it looks so good on her…. Well Karin and Yuzu are just the same well duh… how can they not, their twins.. ^_^

Karin weared their school uniform… =_=

.

Processing

.

Process

.

Processing

.

Loading

.

100%

.

O_O

.

**EHHHHHHHHHHH?!**

Instead of a shorts she wore a skirt revealing her long skinny legs ( I wonder how'd she keep it skinny even though she's paling soccer?) and instead of a T-shirt, she wore a fit blouse revealing her lovely curves and her big chests….. and she wore a black shoes instead of a rubber shoes…..

WHAT THE…. WHEN DID KARIN?! NEVERMIND… =_=

Then Yuzu and Karin grabbed all they need like their bags, lunch and stuffs..

"GOAT FACE WERE OF TO SCHOOL….". Karin yelled loud enough for their dad to hear…

"BE CAREFUL MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS! …" he replied…

* * *

_=======================IN SCHOOL===========================_

Karin and Yuzu are walking the front gate and as usual they heard some whisperings…. and BLAH BLAH BLAH =_=

_"Look their here."..—guy 1_

_"They look beautiful as always /" —guy 2_

"Tskk…." Was all Karin could say =_= and Yuzu was only quiet smiling ^_^

So they reached their lockers…opened it and

*_**BOOOOGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHSSSSSS***_

_**.**_

.

A lot of stuffs fall out of their locker  
stuffs like letters, chocolate, flowers and stuffs…

"Oh.. My… My…." Yuzu said while smilling… ^_^

Again with the whispers….. =_=

_"WHOA! Look at that….."—girl 1_

_"They're really popular neh…" —girl 2_

_"KYAAAA! I'm jealous of them… "/ (with matching blush?)—girl 3_

"TSK…. What the hell! It's like every day our lockers are filled with this…. Thisss…. Thingies….!" Karin yelled in whisper?

"Now… now…. Karin-chan lets just head to our room before you erupt… hehe…" Yuzu said….

"Pft…. Fine….. come on…". I replied….

So Yuzu dragged me to the classroom…

We reached our seats just to find in my seat written

.

.

.

====PLAYGIRL! Hahaha…========

There's only one person who will do this to.. the B**CH

I was just about to erupt when

_***RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG GG***_

_Their lucky, they are saved by the bell, for now that is… *evil smile*_ Karin thought bwhahaha…

The teacher came in…. and said Good morning class…! ^_^

Good morning teacher…. We said in unison…

The teacher spoke again grinning widely ^_^  
"as you can you will have a new classmate today…"

Okay you can come in now.. the teacher continued….

Then the new students came in….

O_O—boys *Q*—girls and that B**CH =_=—me

The new student is a boy, has white spiked hair much more like silver to me =_= and teal green eyes which looks hot, eh?! Hot… no way *erase* *erase* and pointy nose, but he's taller than me don't know what's his height…. And he's HANDSOME…. Not again ?! *erase again* *erase again*..

He spoke "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro Pleased to meet all of you…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" All the gurls squealed except for me and Yuzu…

OUCH! As I covered my ears…. That hurts damn it….

I thought… =_=

Then I looked at him again…

"Oh it's just you Toshi….." _wait a minute_….. I thought

LOADING

.

PROCESSING

.

PROCESS

.

PROCESSIN

.

LOADING

.

100%

.

O_O

.

.

.

.

"EHHH?! TOSHIRO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Karin yelled in shock….

* * *

**A/N:**** hope you enjoy **

**pls. tell me if you found any mistakes...  
**

**also PLS REVIEW...  
**

**i will be updating soon you guys... LABS ALL!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ohayo minna-san as you can see i replaced the other chapter, so this is chapter two well i will post the new chapter i have written in a few days  
also gomensai for the late update ^_^V

* * *

Through the class discussion, Karin is not even paying the slightest attention to the adviser, she is thinking unknowingly hard, how did she met Toshiro? The very first thing that came in her mind is that he's a family friend, childhood friend, but some part of it is wrong, really wrong. It's like something is missing.

"Kurosaki _Karin_ are you alright?" the teacher asked in a loud, yet concerned voice.

This snapped the Kurosaki girl in reality; it's then that she noticed that she's been zoned out, staring at nowhere.

"Yes, I'm alright, please carry on" hesitantly the teacher just gave a small nod and continued the discussion.

What Karin failed to notice is that a certain white yet silver haired boy is staring at her, a worried looked plastered on his face.

The class isn't that eventful an hour later, break time came.

"Alright class you may take your break" the adviser said casually.

Karin stands up like she had never done so. She stretched her long masculine arm, a proof she is athletic.

"Argh! My back hurts, damn it!" she said in no one particular "Yo' Toshiro let's grab some lunch, I'm so hungry." then she dragged him out, Toshiro looked at her confusingly but putted that aside because the door is blocked by five girls.

"hey bitch! Can't you see your blocking a way?!" she said to a certain dark brown haired girl who is the look of is wearing too much make up that you could think she's been slapped ten times.

"well you're not getting out here with Hitsugaya-kun" it said

Toshiro on the other hand glared at the girl speaking like she knows him well then looked over to the really mad Karin trying to suppress her anger.

"and why not Yuka-chan?" forcing a smirk

The brown haired girl just raised an eyebrow and said "cause you're a slut!" now Karin really had enough she tried to slap the girl but surprised when a hand caught it, and she looked over to the owner and glared, it's Toshiro.

"see Karin he even rescued me from you, come on darling you should come with us not to a tomboyish girl like her" Toshiro sent a death glare at her

"look here I don't even know who you are so get lost" he said in a very cold voice

the brown head mouth hanged open and glared intently at Karin "tch. You really are a playgirl Karin" now Karin can't control her rage her reiatsu flared apparently the bitch crossed the line, her hand escaped from a surprised toshiro's grasp and punch the girl to the face.

the Yuka girl in the verge of tears looked at Karin said " look here asshole, as much as i can hold my temper up, remember not to cross the line especially when you don't who you're dealing with, I'm a KUROSAKI, and you said I'm a slut, tch stop making me laugh, are you passing you're title on me or somethin'?, whatever let's just go toshiro" and with that said they left the girl and the four other girls.

Toshiro let himself be dragged by the Raven haired girl to his surprise she dragged him in the railings, _his spot, _this is also the place they first met each other, truly it really brings back memories.

Looking at the sun and the clear sky she let go a deep sigh and toshiro looked at her with concern.

"are you alright kurosaki, you look pale?" as the raven haired girl look up seems the color of her face drained. She just gave a small smile.

Then toshiro felt a spiritual pressure nearby and became alarmed by the sudden reiatsu he pulled out a soul candy and swallowed it he emerge from his _gigai_ revealing his shinigami self. A hole opened up in the sky revealing a huge hollow _menos _he thought.

Karin who had witnessed the scene had a sudden headache and images come surging through her brain.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Karin scored the last goal winning in their soccer match with the help of a certain white haired boy._

_"Nice going Toshiro if it wasn't for you we could have not win"_ _a twelve years old karin said_

_toshiro looked at her and said "you scored the winning goal right so it's you who led youre team to victory"_

_"yeah but-" she said but cut off when they felt a strong upsurge of reiatsu and up in the sky a menos appeared, Karin and toshiro stared at the menos wide eyed "toshiro you can see that thing!"_ _karin manage to say "no time to explain run!" not being able to stand the strong reiatsu karin's team mates fainted, driven by instinct and the will to protect her friends and of course her stubbornness karin picked up her soccer ball ignoring what toshiro said and run to attack the menos to toshiro's surprise "run!"_ _but ignored him, to his surprise she plans to transfer her reiatsu at a soccer ball, it's truly impossible, karin focused reiatsu to her feet she kicked the soccer ball in the hollow but failed "it didn't work?!"_ _sounding like it works on other hollows, the menos looked down on her and let out a cry before attacking her and she just stood still stunned, she closed her eyes waiting for the attack and scream in pain but it never came she opened her eyes and see that toshiro stopped the attack but he is wearing a black hakama "he is just like my brother"_ _she thought the only difference is the white haori on top of the black hakama, before she could even blinked he slice the menos in half covering in ice before shattering._

" _are you okay-_" _toshiro said but karin cutted in by facing him her hands in his sholders _" _you're a shinigami right do you know where ichi-nii is?_" _her eyes full of hope,_ _toshiro's eyes widened at this point _"_how do you know about-_" "_my brother is one_" _she said yet again in a hopeful voice _" _what's his name?_" "_kurosaki ichigo_" _"wait you mean you're a kurosaki" she nodded "Karin Kurosaki" now toshiro's teal green eyes really is wide __**that explains her high reiatsu. **__He thought, he also thinks she has a unique ability, he is truly impressed by the girl who have transferred reiatsu at the ball, which was impossible, and kicked it to the menos, surely if it was a normal hollow she could have defeated it, now he knows that the Kurosaki family is full of strong members. he also took note that Kurosaki Karin is strong._

_**FLASH BACK END.**_

Toshiro finished of the menos and now staring at the raven haired girl worriedly, she has a pained look on her face and tears threatening to fall in her eyes.

He heard karin stutter a word " s-shini-g-ga-ami-i." then her reiatsu flared rivaling her brothers maybe twice stronger, toshiro cannot register for a moment he took notice that the upsurge of reiatsu was from Karin, his teal eyes widened, Karin cried in pain "GWAAAHHHHH! My head hurts!"

"KUROSAKI! what's wrong?!" he said worriedly one second karin was stuttering next thing she is screaming saying her head hurts, this thoroughly confused toshiro but his too worried for Karin to know his confused.

He heard her muttered a word before passing out "ichigo". Then her vision went blank.

"Karin!" he rushed over her and let her fall into his arms, time flies cause that time school was already over and Yuzu was worried sick about her sister cause she did not go back to class after break.

Toshiro returned to his gigai and hurriedly picked up Karin, who had passed out from extreme head ache. He is worried sick, he put karin in his back giving her a piggy back ride, and surprisingly she wasn't heavy, he looked at the sunset one last time before hurrying to the raven haired girl's home. On the way home toshiro thought about the sudden attack, he thinks that the hollow must have been attracted by the girls' spiritual pressures, which have grown abnormally high over the years. He was actually sent here to find out the cause of the appearance of hollows in karakura town, and unfortunately the cause was the raven haired girl, Karin Kurosaki. He noticed it was already dark and he was glad he can carry karin home cause it's already dark he thinks it's dangerous and knowing her she's stubborn that she will refuse to let someone accompany her on her way, so he was half glad she passed out but worried at the same time.

Toshiro saw the sign board 'Kurosaki Clinic' he quickly ran to the door and knocked, the door flew open revealing a shocked Isshin "MY KARIN-CHAN ACTUALLY KNOCKED-" he stopped when he saw a certain white haired boy carrying a unconscious Karin "what happened" he asked "ahh well you see-" toshiro can't explain that it's about a hollow, he was shocked to see Isshin cried at the humongous poster with a girl named Masaki in the living room "OH MASAKI OUR KARIN-CHAN IS GROWING UP, BUT A BOY CARRIED OUR KARIN-CHAN HOME! DON'T WORRY MASAKI I WILL RESCUE OUR DAUGHTER!" cried isshin, now Yuzu came running from the kitchen amused and said excitedly "you're karin-chan's boyfriend!?" her eyes twinkling, at this point a vein popped in his forehead he could imagine karin yell _his not my boyfriend! _He ignored them and said "Kurosaki passed out on the way home with a sudden headache, actually she said before passing out that it really hurts, and she was really pale and she is zoning out a lot." this caught isshin and yuzu's attention they knew the cause "ah could you please bring her to her bedroom so she can rest?" isshin said seriously, he gave a small nod and started to walk and stopped "wait, where is her bedroom?" he asked "ahhh gomen, gomen i forgot your new here just upstairs and go right" isshin said plainly, nodding Toshiro got in her bedroom he examined the room that it has two beds and the room has too colors starting in the middle, one side is color pink and the other is violet, one side is full of cute and girly things and one filled with soccer posters and stuff he figured that was karin side of the room, he gently laid her down in her bed and stared at her _she looks peaceful, and she grew quite a beauty this past years _he thought staring at the sleeping figure of Karin, without thinking his body moved and bent down, his lips making contact with her forehead, he kissed karin's forehead, he too is shocked at his action but ignored it he got up and started walking but stopped at the door "Oyasumi, Kurosaki" giving karin one last glance before exiting the room. He then realized he just called her by her first name.

Toshiro went downstairs and Isshin giving him a look that said _'we need to talk'._

He followed the kurosaki father in the living room "what happened? And who're you" isshin started but deep inside isshin, he actually knew this boy, how can he not recognize his own lieutenant, toshiro looked at him for a moment, his teal green eyes stuck at isshin's, he then thought that he look rather familiar but he sweep it off, then said "well first I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, I'm Kurosaki's childhood friend and i came from another country" that of course is a lie isshin knew this "well while we were walking home and Kurosaki dragged me to the railings where I usually stop by back in the days, Kurosaki asked why and i answered cause it brings back memories, then she suddenly looked pale then she stutter then yelped in pain caused by a headache, she muttered one word though before she passed out" isshin looked a him as if understanding then asked "what is that word?" teal green eyes softened as he remembered well what karin said "well it's a name actually, it's _ichigo_" isshin eyes widened at his confrontation maybe it's- his thoughts is interrupted by the white head "she experience this most of the time doesn't she? Don't lie cause i saw the look on your face earlier, what is the cause of this?" he asked curiously, isshin eyed and saw the teal green eyes were serious but he also saw something else he just can't read it, toshiro is confused he never expected the _isshin _to be so serious, "okay I'll tell you then" isshin started "it's memories that cause the headache maybe her memories are coming back, you also said that that railings, the view there brings back memories maybe some of her memories came rushing back maybe all of them if all" toshiro's eyes is now really wide, 'that means she doesn't remember shinigami and spirits' he thought a little sad. "tell me why then, why did she lose her memories."

isshin eyed the boy "well you see she had an accident that caused her to have amnesia" toshiro have an O forming in his lips understanding so far

"well i'll be going then" he said remembering it's late "OK, be free to come anytime soon, "OH MASAKI OUR FUTURE SON-IN-LAW IS ALREADY LEAVING, HE DID NOT HAVE A BLESSINGS YET!" isshin yelled in the poster, veins appeared on Toshiro's temples but he ignored him and left the Kurosaki household.

~~~~~"^"~~~~~"^"~~~~~"^"~~~~~"^"

Toshiro arrived at Orihime's where he and his busty fukutaicho is staying at.

He needed to report to the sotaicho the situation in karakura. But he thought he would do it later on. He went inside the busty woman's house just to be greeted by ermmm- matsumuto suffocating him with her oversized breast

"oh taicho, I'm so worried where have you been?!" the busty fukutaicho holding his taicho in her breast

'i can't breathe'….is what he wanted to say but it came out "ihgf cawmfh bwearfhhg"

"huh? Did you say something taicho"

orihime stepped in "ano, i think he can't breathe"

the busty women quickly unhugged his taicho "oops sorry taicho"

Veins popped in toshiro's head "MATSUMOTO! How many times do i have to tell you to stop doing that!"

"awww, but taicho I've been worried sick" whined matsumoto then it striked her "or shouldn't i worry, wait! Taicho are you stalking-"

toshiro glared daggers at the busty woman "matsumoto, finish that sentence and all your shopping money will be gone" he warned, the room dropped several degrees

matsumoto's eyes widen, "but taicho~, i just want to know is it ichi-"

"matsumoto" he growled

"awww fine, but still aww my taicho's growing up!" rangiku cooed

"that does it i'm cutting you're allowance!" hitsugaya declared glaring daggers at matsumoto but a satisfied smirk playing on his lips that nobody would notice.

her eyes widened "oh no taicho you wouldn't!"

"ahhh, that i just did"

"taicho you meany!" matsumoto whinned

~~~~~"^"~~~~~"^"~~~~~"^"~~~~~"^"

toshiro~

toshiro was sat in the rooftop watching the stars

"master, that kurosaki girl doesn't remember anything" my zanpakuto asked

"yes, she doesn't remember anything maybe even me being a soul reaper" i replied solemnly

"oh, ,aster and you are sad 'bout that aint ya?" the dragon teased me

"urasai!"

"aww, the icy taicho have fallen" he cooed

Veins poped in his forehead "anyway how did she manage to escape my grasp?" he avoided what hyorimaru just said, now looking at his hand

"I don't know too master, but it seems her reiatsu have flare in a short amount of time, anyway you been avoiding me, you really do like the kurosaki girl!" the dragon teased

"whatever hyorin, i'm blocking you"

"oi! master wai-" too late

toshiro just stared at the stars somehow karin only occupied his mind, her soft lips her silky long hair, her beautiful face 'wait did I just say beautiful, no no no it can't be' he shook his head from the thought and in a while he fell asleep.

~~~~~"^"~~~~~"^"~~~~~"^"~~~~~"^"

karin~

Karin is feeling a massive headache, she then opened her eyes and found herself in a unfamiliar place _'strange this is the first time I've been here but somehow it felt like home' _karin thought.

Once in her senses, she suddenly realized what she's been stepping on "ahh!" she started jumping like crazy "why is there fire here! Hot! Hot!" apparantly shes standing on a steaming hot rock, she stopped jumping and wondered "huh why doesn't it hurt" she said out of no one, she examined the place it was like a inside of a volcano, but no, she's not inside the volcano cause she can definitely see a volcano, but what's suspicious is that there are corners where it's pretty dark depsite the the light made by fire.

a gush of wind blew she swear she heard a voice "Karin" she turned alarmed, searching for the owner of the voice "Karin" she found the voice soothing, now karin is getting nowhere "who'se there, show yourself, damn it!"

"here" she heared in the corner where a pool of lava and a big boulder in the middle and there stand a surprisingly beautiful girl, matured looking girl, she has raven straight hair like karin's, her hair are tied to a ponytail, leving some of the hair in the side's and her bangs, and in her ponytail have a cloth that reached her feet, a golden cloth with a dragon printed in the color of red, her eyes are scarlet but she wore a red shadow in her eye, a make-up resembled the color of fire, her lips curled up into a small smile, her lips are red and shiny, she wore a red shiny, silky yukata, with a fire and a dragon designed on it although the dragon's color is blue, she has a white with gold, sash on her hip line revealing, revealing her lovely curves, in her hand holds a red fan with fire on it, Karin thought she's beautiful but she's still suspicious of the girl

karin stared at her for a moment "who are you?" she asked forcefully likewise she doesn't know who the girl is, though the girl's only smile grew wider, "ahh, so you can see me now" she hid her smile in her fan, karin looked at her confused "what do you mean, where am i, and who are you?" she asked confusingly, she doesn't undersand her at all "well I'm am a part of your soul, a part of you, and you, child, are inside your soul"

"huh? part of my soul, inside my soul, it doesn't make any sense at all!?" she hissed

the girl only giggled "you know you have a forgotten memories right?" she gave a small nod "does all this have something to do with my lost memories?" she shook her head

"well yes and no child, well at least you have to have them back though, or you will be in danger" she calmly stated

"danger?, and_ how _can i do that?" asked karin

"well you got to believe what you see my dear" she said and she started to faid

karin was stunned she doesn't quite get it the girl started to vanish "wait! What do you mean believe, i can't understand you!" she almost yelled, the girl only made a small smile "it means as i said child, now hurry" and she faid completely

Karin got up awoke quickly and have sweat drops, then she realized her head hurts like hell and she feels dizzy _'what the heck is that, whatta weird dream, but why do i feel it really happened, and what the hell does 'believe what you see' mean!? What the hell did that dream mean!?' _she thought through, there's a gentle knock in the door "karin-chan are you okay can i come in?" a voice gently asked "yes yuzu you can come in" yuzu came in with a tray of food in her hand "it these karin-chan it'll make you feel better" karin gave a small nod and started eating, once finished, she complimented her sisters cooking saying that it was really delicious, yuzu got up and head down stairs to finish the dishes after a while karin fell asleep dreamless.

The next day, the suns light streamed to Karin causing her to wake up, she muttered under her breath "stupid sun, ugh! I wanna sleep more!" she closed the window's curtains, jumped in the bed and continued sleeping, a minute passed, the alarm clock startled karin, now she's full, she punched the clock all the way, to her bedroom, aww poor clock.

"stupid, first the sun now the clock what's next?" she said sarcastically

she did her daily routine, she took a bath brushed her teeth and brushed her hair.

She wore her old attire, she wore her pants is above her knees, white t-shirt with a soccer ball printed on it and a converse jersey rubber shoes. Her hair tied in a ponytail leaving her bangs at the sides.

she liked to be back to in her oh so called attire, well actually she was forced to wear a skirt, she hated it

she picked up her bag pack and soccer ball then went down stairs

"OH! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER KARIN HAS FINALLY WOKE UP IN IN HER BEUTY SLEEP AT-MLASHFHH!" apparently her 'beautiful daughter's feet smashed in his face caused him to be sent flying across the room

her father however went crying into the giant poster "MASAKI, OUR BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER KARIN DO NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE, SHE DON'T LOVE HER DEAR FATHER ANYMORE!" karin ignored him and proceed in the kitchen to eat breakfast

the breakfast went smoothly for everyone ...except for Karin

apparently the chubby ghost with a glasses boy kept pestering her she smashed her glasses, but still kept pestering her.

"ugh! Stupid, stupid fat ghost" she muttered lowly.

She and her sister finished breakfast and got up to go to school.

They were at peace until karin saw a crying boy just by the corner and a monster with a mask chasing after him, karin tried to ignore this, thinking that it's just an illusion, but she just can't, she noticed that the others and yuzu can't see them so she's the only one that could help, she also saw that the boy has a chain in his chest, knowing that nobody could see them she thought that the boy was a soul, she was just going to save the boy but she doesn't know how, but despite that she still approached them, in a second everything stopped and she just stood by there at the street nobody was moving, then a voice spoke to her

to her surprise it was not the same voice before it's a male's voice this time "stop"

she was startled by the deep male's voice "who are you and why are you stopping me that boy needs help!" she argued

"why will you help him you don't even know if it's real"

"just like i'm speaking to one right" she replied full of sarcasm

"good point but not good enough, you want to help him, why?" the voice asked

"cause, cause-" she could see a memory flashed her it's a memory of her mother, brother, she could see that her brother is always protecting them, the another memory flashed, she is saved by the white haired shinigami, another is promising to herself _'I won't let those things kill any soul i see i promise' _

"cause what?" the voice asked, karin could imagine that the owner of the voice were smirking

"cause, i promised myself that i will not let those creatures harm any soul i see, and even though i lost my memories, i still keep my promise, just like my brother is always protecting others and us, i want to protect, cause i am not granted to see those things for nothing now am i, and i believe of what i see, now, it's not just an illusion, cause i can feel this energy and cry for help _and bloodlust, _now let me move so i and save him!" karin said determined to save the boy

the owner of the voice smiled karin knew this "ahh, so you finally learned your lesson then, but you don't know how yet, but i think you are now ready karin, you have unsealed me, by the will to protect souls and others you deserve this" the voice sounded happy

a flow of memory surge to Karin's brain, she can remember everything now shinigami, hollows, her brother and toshiro being a shinigami, her first encounter with toshiro, most of all kicking a hollows butt.

A smirk plastered on karin's face "i-" her smirk turned into a smile "i remember everything" she whispered in the air "what are you waiting for save the kid, and kick some hollow's butt" the voice said and faded but he sounded happy and proud, everything was back now everything is moving time is back, the only thing changed that is karin's memory is back, and knows how to kick a hollow creep

she started to run "Yuzu! Go on without me, i just forgot something" she said leaving yuzu, believing her sisters story she gave a small nod and smile then continue on her way to school.

Karin run to the corner, she hit people and scolded her by that, she still kept going she reached the dark corner see the boy is cornered crying "oi' creep leave that boy alone and face me!" she yelled at the hollow, it gave a loud shriek before charging to attack he, karin, soccer ball in hand focused as much reiatsu she can on her foot, then she kicked it as much force as she can send it flying to the hollow's mask going through it, the hollow looked down at karin and let out a loud cry before turning to nothingness, karin rushed to the boy "hey are you okay?" the little boy looked surprise that somebody can actually see him, he gave a small nod, he wipe his tears away and smiled "nee-chan, thank you for saving me from that monster! You were amazing!" he exclaimed "what's your name nee-chhhaaannn?" he asked, karin can't help but giggle at the boys antics "kurosaki karin how bout you"

"haru sukumiya"

karin felt a familiar reiatsu near by "the hollow should be right he-" toshiro eyes widened as he saw karin talking with a soul "hey toshiro" karin said hiding a grin still holding the little boy

"but- where- i thought- what happened?" toshrio asked seriously, it is possible that karin destroyed the hollow but thought she wouldn't even remember

karin gave him a satisfied look "well you're a little late toshiro i took care of the hollow"

"you what! I thought you can't remember anything regarding this!, and have i not told you years ago not to fight hollows!, And yes, you're father told me about the accident." toshiro don't know either but the thought of her fighting hollows scared him, but this is a kurosaki he's talking about nonetheless Karin Kurosaki

"well i got my memories back, whatever, why don't you take care of this boy, haru-kun, i will go to school-" her eyes widened

"shoot! school, fuck I'm gonna be late toshiro, stupid hollow ughhh! Toshiro take care of haru, bye!" she yelled then ran as fast as she can

"huh? What was that all about?" toshiro wondered

_**FASTFORWARD**_

Karin just got to school in time, now she's got a soccer practice

karin lined up in her team, she, actually is the main captain on their team

the whistle blew "I will divide you into two teams, and I will choose two captains, Karin Kurosaki and Makiro Tasoto step forward" we did as the coach said "now the teams are divided into two you will play against each other"

karin's and the other team got ready finally the whistle blew

they charged forward, the other team got the ball, she could see the boy's smirk, oh she was so going to wipe the smirk in the asshole's face

Karin was pissed, she was so gonna wipe that smirk off their damn face, she unknowingly released her reiatsu, one player was blocking her, preventing her from reaching the ball, she smirked, she took a step forward in a flash she appeared in front the one owning the ball, she ducked and swung her feet getting the ball then it all happened in a flash she disappeared in front of the players' face then she reappeared near the goalie the she swung a powerful kick at the ball, nobody noticed that the ball glowed a faint red, then hit the goal, surprisingly it shocked everyone that the net has a hole and the ball right behind it.

She smirked looking at the goalie's face his jaw wide open so do his eyes, karin turned to everyone then she found the same expression even his coach. she give them a confused looked not knowing what in heaven's name happened.

"s-she just disappeared and in a flash s-she just appear r-right in front o-of me." the goalie said pointing at karin dumbfounded.

It all went back to Karin "dafuq?!" did she just teleport or something, her, the team is still stunned at what they just witnessed, karin excuse herself, she ran, she was embarrassed, _'what the fucking hell was that, first i have this voice on my head, and that part of my soul or something then this, dafuq! This shit just keep getting weirder.  
_

* * *

_**To Be Continued... xD**  
_


End file.
